Reversed Times
by BorderlandPsycho
Summary: Naruto is Minato and Minato is Naruto, They switch times so Naruto is Minatos Father and Minato will have the Kyubi sealed in him (No Parents death) but that wont happen for a while (Very Bad at Summary's)
1. Prologue

**Yo guys, so this has been on my mind for a while and i finally decided to do it, Naruto is Minato, and Minato is Naruto (In a way) Naruto will be Minato's Father, and everything that Minato did, naruto did instead (with a few changes.**

 **I don't own anything**

Naruto sighed as he sat in front of the Third Hokage, looking over the Three folders. "I Accept this team" he said and the Old man Smiled as he Handed all the Folders over to Naruto who was lost in thought as he grabbed them and left.

'Obito Uchiha, Dead-Last, Rin Nohara, Kunoichi of the Year, and Kakashi Hatake, Shinobi of the Year… this is going to be a long few years.. Hopefully they aren't _too_ Bad' Oh he was never so wrong in his life as he walked home to prepare for his Date with Kushina Uzumaki, the Fiery Redhead that had Caught his heart a few years ago and only recently asked out.

As he got home he saw his Girlfriend sitting on his porch with a raised eyebrow. 'Oh Shit! Was i There too long?!' and she grabbed his ear.

"Where were you Mister?! Our date started Thirty Minutes Ago!" And i Winced as she pulled harder, we lost our reservations but luckily Naruto Namikaze _Always_ had a Back up plan for when Dates go wrong. "Ow! Ow! I'm Sorry But Lord Third Wanted to talk to me" as she let gu, but was pouting.

"Dont worry, i have a back up plan" Naruto said with a smile as he picked his Girlfriend up and ran off with his Superior Speed than Most Shinobi towards the Hokage Mountain, where unknown to Kushina was a picnic table and Dinner with a great view he had set up for just this occasion so when they got there Kushina was shocked and they started eating.

"So what did the Old man want to talk to you about?" She said and i looked up at her. "Oh Right, Well I'm taking a Team of Three Brats.. I mean Wonderful Kids" he said, when he saw her playful glare. "Who are they?"

"Dead Last Obito Uchiha, Rookie and Kunoichi of the Year Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara" he said with a smile, he was picking them up tomorrow and he couldn't wait, so after another hour of talking and eating they left for their respective apartments and fell asleep.

 **Yo Guys  
So Short little prologue for ya!  
Hope you enjoy my Idea! Next chapter will be the famous bell test!  
._. I just have to find A video of Minatos Bell test  
See ya next week  
Peace**


	2. Flashback-Bell Test

**Yo Guys, I'm back  
Sorry about the last chapter being so short, they will be longer i swear!  
(By How much i Don't know :P)  
Annnnyways hope you enjoy, Rate and Review  
I dont own Anything**

I sighed as i Collapsed onto my bed that was hidden among the middle of the Village. He hadn't realised how Bad his team would be until they Introduced Themselves.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Ah You must Be Obito!" I said with a smile as the last member of Team 7 ran into the clearing, only a few minutes late. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, Now Please sit down so we can Introduce ourselves" and when he did I ran a Hand through my Hair._

" _I'll Start I guess, My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like My Girlfriend, Ramen, Pranks, and Star-Gazing, I dislike Traitors, Rapists, Thieves, Etc. My Hobbies are Pranks, Training, and Stargazing, and MY dream is to be the Fourth Hokage-ttebayo!" I said, Grinning and Kakashi Spoke up._

" _My Name is Kakashi Hatake, I dislike Many things, Mainly Obito, and Like Training and My Father, My Hobbies are Training, and My Dream is To Become an Anbu Captain" I Nodded and looked at Rin. "My Name is Rin Nohara, I like Medical Training, and Kakashi-kun, My Dislikes are Sensei's and My Hobbies are training to be a medical Ninja and my Dream is to become an Apprentice under the Slug-Sannin" She said with a smile._

" _And Finally Obito" and he went. "My name is Obito Uchiha! I Like Training and" he looked at Rin and i smiled 'Ah, Young Love' and he continued. "I Dislike Kakashi-Baka! And Sensei's Dislikes, My Hobbies are Training and My Dream Is to Become The Greatest Hokage!" And I smiled once more._

" _Well as your Sensei it's My Job to make sure you accomplish your Dreams, so It's time for a Little Test if see if you're Worthy Of the title Genin!" Cue Confused Looks "Out of the 27 Graduates, Only 9 will become Genin! So We're going to do a Little Test" I said, Pulling out two bells._

" _You need to get these bells from me, Whoever gets them will be a Genin while the one who doesn't will be sent back to the academy" and everyone looked worried except Kakashi who looked ready to Kill someone for those bells at a Moment's Notice "And Begin!" I said as they jumped into the forests surrounding them._

 _(Bad at Fights They will get better over time)_

' _Good.. They understand that atleas-' I was cut from my thoughts when a hail of shuriken came out from the trees to which i just jumped to the side, dodging them with ease, not expecting a rain of small fireballs to come at my back to which i was able to substitute in time and escape. 'A Prayer for the log'_

 _Hidden in the trees i got lost in my thoughts for a few moments. 'They may not Realise it But Kakashi and Obito work in perfect sync' and I had to dodge a wooden log getting throw at me, while tied on a rope and i stood in the middle of the field while Kakashi came out and looked at me, drawing his blade while i drew one of my Hirashin Kunai 'Not that he knows what they are' I thought and we rushed each other._

 _I dodges a Trust attack from his blade while pushing my kunai forwards which he just managed to block before swiping at me, and i Jumped backwards to dodge it and make space. "Sensei! Today's the Day I win!" he told me "You've been hiding so long, was that your strategy?" i asked him as we locked blades and he threw an explosive tag at me, to which i jumped up, dodging the explosion, but i didn't notice the Field of Explosive tags until the Smoke cleared and i threw my Kunai away and Hirashin'd just as he activated the tags and after another fierce abttle of blades he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

' _Shadow Clones!' I thought as i heard birds chirp behind me and when Kakashi didn't notice i threw a Kunai behind hin, and teleported, holding my Kunai at his throat as he powered down his attack._

" _Everyone come Out!" I shouted as we all appeared in the clearing. "You Guys Pass, Obito, Rin you guys did Fantastic work with your Fire and Trap Combination while taking full use of Kakashi's Shuriken, Kakashi you need to work on your teamwork skills a bit more before we start taking missions" I smiled at them "I'm Proud of you Guys" i said, ruffling Obitos Hair while Rin and Obito Cheered_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

Naruto sighed as he nursed his few bruises he got from the battle and fell asleep

 **Yo Guys  
So i'm really bad at fight scenes so… yeah that probably sucked :P  
Anyways hope you enjoyed  
Peace**


End file.
